


Некоторые пояснения или краткое описание вселенной "Пепел"

by Lenap



Series: Пепел [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, описание вселенной
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я пришла к тому, что все же следует дать подробное описание некоторых моментов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некоторые пояснения или краткое описание вселенной "Пепел"

**Author's Note:**

> Если вдруг будут предложения и пожелания к дополнениям к списку - Welcome))

Некоторые пояснения или краткое описание вселенной.

1\. Магия в этой вселенной стихийна. Ей наполнен весь окружающий мир, поэтому практически из любого предмета, а так же любого живого существа, можно бесконечно черпать силу. В каких-то местах ее больше, в каких-то меньше. Самая концентрированная магия встречается в Источниках или особых местах силы;

2\. Самая простая классификация магии – это деление всей магии на светлую (или магию Жизни) и темную (или магию Смерти). Дальше идет классификация по стихиям: Воды, Земли, Воздуха и Огня; 

 

3\. Каждый человек рождается с разным уровнем силы или магических способностей. До пяти лет ребенок, как правило, обучается дома или в классах при местном храме. Это обучение, за редким исключением, носит больше теоретический, ознакомительный, нежели практический характер. Первая Регистрация не просто так привязана к возрасту в семь лет. Именно в этом возрасте считается, что организм ребенка достаточно окреп и адаптировался к магии, чтобы пропускать ее через себя и преобразовывать, чтобы дать силу тому или иному заклинанию, ритуалу, руне и т.п.; 

4\. Любые магические существа являются порождениями магии и существуют по своим законам, когда как люди – только проводники. Каждый человек может пропустить через себя только определенное количество магии. Этим и определяется магический потенциал мага или ведьмы. Чем больше магии может пропустить через себя и адаптировать конкретный маг, тем, соответственно, он сильнее;

 

5\. Недостаточный уровень магии можно компенсировать артефактами, амулетами, оберегами и прочим. Так же некоторые руны и ритуалы могут дать подобный эффект;

6\. На Первой регистрации определяется уровень силы и предрасположенность к тому или иному классу. После чего, ребенок отправляется на обучение уже в школу. Школьное образование носит общий характер, помимо знакомых нам предметов преподается теория в более углубленном виде, а так же начинаются практические занятия. В первый год обучения каждый ребенок находит свой Баланс. Баланс играет важную роль в дальнейшей жизни мага. Он позволяет без ущерба для здоровья использовать магию той или иной Стихии в неопасных для здоровья пропорциях;

 

7\. Первые практические занятия в своей массе связаны с бытовым применением магии в повседневной жизни. На этом этапе обучения каждый ребенок учится проводить ритуал очищения. Ритуал очищения является одним из фундаментальных; 

8\. Вторая Регистрация считается не менее важной, чем Первая. Она проходит в возрасте с 16 до 18. Границы могут варьироваться, что не является критичным, как для Первой. На второй регистрации окончательно закрепляется класс. Классы представлены широким спектром (Целители, Оракулы, Некроманты, Алхимики и т.д.), они являются обобщающими для своих подклассов, которых в одном классе может быть безграничное количество;

 

9\. Единожды выбранный класс практически никогда не меняется в течение жизни (только, если не случается значительного падения уровня силы, или если человек сознательно выбирает менее походящий ему класс), так как является идеальным отражением всех способностей мага или ведьмы и позволяет использовать весь свой потенциал по максимуму на имеющемся или повышенном уровне;

10\. В течение жизни уровень силы меняется не более двух раз, если меняется, что связано со взрослением организма, и, как правило, после восемнадцати остается неизменным. В зрелом возрасте может встречаться падение уровня в связи с физическими изменениями: из-за продолжительной тяжелой болезни, серьезных физических и душевных травм и т.д.;

 

11\. За редким исключением, уровень в зрелом возрасте никогда не повышается по естественным причинам. Он или остается неизменным, или повышается, но только за счет артефактов, ритуалов и т.д. (пример, трость и артефакт Джона). А в преклонном возрасте неизменно начинает угасать, так как организм изнашивается, теряя способность проводить и адаптировать магию (пример, первое впечатление Джона о миссис Хадсон);

12\. Исключениям в повышение уровня может являться не столько изменение уровня силы, сколько полная смена (для простоты понимания, употребим уже упомянутое понятие) Баланса (случай Джона – как раз исключение);

 

13\. Получение Метки – по сути, означает лишение мага или ведьмы возможности колдовать, чтобы избежать нежелательных выбросов стихийной магии или Всплесков из-за нарушения Баланса, а так же попыток организма восстановить привычный уровень силы. Всплески опасны не только неконтролируемыми выбросами, в первую очередь, они наносят непоправимый вред организму человека;

14\. Магия никогда не запечатывается, так не приемлет статичности. Запечатывание магии в человеке означает его верную гибель; 

 

15\. Более мягкая форма дисбаланса – Утечка. При Утечке организм довольно быстро расходует свой ресурс, пока не наступает момент, когда постепенно начинают отказывать все органы, и человека погибает;

16\. Самый простой и действенный способ магу определить чужой уровень силы – это считать ауру. Ее цвет, ореол распространения, изменения в ней и т.п Умение распознавать ауру может быть и врожденной, и благоприобретенной способностью. Маги с подобной врожденной способностью чаще всего выбирают класс Целителей (у Джона – это врожденная и прекрасно развитая способность, это один из факторов, почему он талантливый Целитель, поэтому же он с легкостью читает чужие ауры, к чему по тексту есть множество отсылок);

 

17\. В создании каждого заклинания, ритуала и т.п. редко используется магия только одной Стихии. И так как использование магии разных Стихий для каждого индивидуально (Баланс у каждого свой), а значит, с какой-то Стихией более комфортно работать, а с какой-то могут возникать затруднения. Это же в результате приводит к тому, любое использование магии оставляет след;

18\. Любое использование магии оставляет след или остаточную магию – эфирные отголоски. Без проведения ритуала очищения подобные отголоски накапливаются, пока не преобразуются в фантомы или память о проведенных ритуалах и созданных заклинаниях. Чаще всего, фантомы можно встретить в зданиях, а не на открытом пространстве, так как имеющиеся в любом здании многочисленные плоскости являются идеальной поверхностью, на которой эфирные отголоски и фантомы могут осесть; 

 

19\. Эфирные отголоски являются тем следом, по которому можно вычислить не только само заклинание, ритуал и т.п., но и мага или ведьму, создавших их. След невозможно до конца развеять, но можно запутать; 

20\. Суть Ритуала очищения (ставшая официальной разговорная форма) состоит не столько в развеивании эфирных отголосков и фантомов, сколько в (по мере способностей проводящего) преобразовании остаточной магии обратно в магию Стихий к форме, близкой к первозданной путем зачитывания короткого заклинания. Самым важным в нем является сочетание слов и ритма произношения. Это не ритуал в прямом смысле этого слова;

 

21\. Чем более сильный маг, тем более «чистую» форму может принять магия. Поэтому слабый по уровню силы маг даже за несколько раз не сможет провести действенный Ритуал Очищения. Существуют маги, которые специализируются именно на Ритуалах очищения (их услуги, как правило, стоят дорого и самые нуждающиеся просто не могут себе их позволить);

22\. Чужие эфирные отголоски и фантомы всегда сложнее развеивать, нежели те, что остались после собственных заклинаний или ритуалов;

 

23\. Магия не терпит незавершенности. Поэтому накапливаясь фантомы ищут ближайший достаточно сильный источник, с помощью которого они могли бы быть преобразованы. Магия всегда будет стремиться вернуться в свою первозданную форму;

24\. Для эфирных отголосков и фантомов используется условная классификация на таковые от использования темной и светлой магии. Опаснее всего фантомы от использования темной магии;

 

25\. Одним из последствий от постоянного контакта с фантомами являются кошмары при сильном их скоплении, а так же недомогание, дискомфорт, головокружение и тошнота - при слабом их скоплении;

26\. Эхо – одно из явлений, характерное для мест скопления большого количества фантомов (как правило, в старых неблагополучных домах). Накапливаясь в разных местах одного здания, фантомы рано или поздно соединяются, а значит и пространство их распространения увеличивается до целого здания, что ведет перемещению фантомов по всем имеющимся этажам, а значит поверхностям в здании. Это перемещение получило название Эхо или пульсация Эха, так как это ближайшее самое точное определение этого явления;

 

27\. Только магические существа не оставляют после себя эфирных отголосков, так как являются порождениями магии, но как правило, используют Стихию наиболее близкую их природе (ифриты – огонь, песчаные эльфы – воздух и т.п.);

28\. Любое использование магии требует определенных затрат энергии и жизненных сил организма. Поэтому еще уровень силы приравнивают к жизненной силе, так как они действительно находятся в прямой зависимости друг от друга. Самый простой способ восстановить энергию – поесть или выпить укрепляющий эликсир. Но эликсиры через какое-то время вызывают привыкание и зависимость, сравнимую с наркотической (это не встречается в тексте, но это относится к Шерлоку).


End file.
